The present invention relates generally to fiber optic cables and, more particularly, to fiber optic cables having at least one ripcord.
For optical fiber cables of the above type, contain several optical fibers, also called light conductor fibers, that are arranged in a tube, preferably made of plastic. During installation of the optical fiber cable, connection to another optical fiber cable or connection of a subscriber, the optical fibers have to be accessible and thus able to be exposed, in order to connect other optical fibers at a so-called panel point.
Exposing the optical fibers in optical fiber cables can only be done with much effort according to the state-of-the-arts. For an optical fiber cable stranded with equal lay, the cable has to be severed with all optical fibers. This is especially disadvantageous, if only a few optical fibers have to be severed and spliced together in order to produce a panel point.
From this, the present invention has the objective to create a new type of optical fiber cable.
Optical fiber cable with at least one optical fiber and with at tube surrounding each and every optical fiber, especially made of plastic, comprising at least one string-like element; which can be pulled out, being added to the tube for easy access to each and every optical fiber.